Megan's a Big Girl
by eyepatchesandpipes
Summary: Megan doesn't need Kate to look out for her, she can take care of herself - and in this case, Kate too. Femmeslash, Kegan, smut!


_**A/N:**_** Kegan smut, because my muse/fiancée/awesome-person VictoriaParker demanded it. **

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Megan smirked as Kate jumped and looked up at her. Megan was stood leaning against the door to Kate's office, her ankles crossed and hands resting in the pockets of her slacks. In that position with the low lighting indicating the late hour, she was the embodiment of seduction. "The other day, when you chewed Peter out. You didn't need to do that."

Kate didn't reply, instead choosing the put down the pen she had been using to fill out forms and lean back in her chair with a small smile playing on her lips. In the ensuing silence, Megan continued.

"I'm a big girl, Kate. I can take care of myself." Megan uncrossed her ankles and pushed away from the door frame. She turned as if to leave but paused, knowing Kate was about to reply.

"Trust me, Megan. I'm perfectly aware of how you… handle yourself."

Megan's smirk grew at the obvious innuendo and, knowing that her plans wouldn't meet much resistance, grasped the handle of the door and shut it with a soft click. She turned back around to meet Kate's darkened eyes. She licked her lips slowly and seductively before approaching her boss's desk.

"And do I handle myself well?"

"Very, very well. Sometimes you can be a bit rough – but I'm sure there are certain situations that call for a bit more aggression, wouldn't you agree?"

Megan felt arousal shooting to the point between her thighs and bit her lip in response. She loved this; seeing Kate's 'boss' persona and 'lover' persona intersecting and mingling. Tonight, Megan was going to take it one step further.

"Well," she began, running her fingers over the edge of the desk in front of her, brushing over its surface gently and teasingly as though it were Kate's body she was touching. Although Kate tried to mask her response, Megan still noticed her squeezing her thighs together. "Aggression just seems to work with certain people, don't you find? Some people need to be dominated, brought to their knees. I find that I know just what to do to get people on their knees."

Kate whimpered and looked up at the redhead with lust-filled eyes. She knew it was a bad idea; anyone could walk in, the room was covered with windows, this was her work place. She couldn't make herself care. Not when Megan was here, saying these things and looking at her like she was going to eat her alive – and dear God, did Kate want Megan to eat her alive. She wanted everything and she wanted it know. Screw the rules, she was the boss. They all knew that Megan and Kate were seeing each other, even if it wasn't strictly mentioned in every day conversation.

Kate stood and walked around her desk until she was as close as she could be to Megan without touching her. Megan stayed facing forward with Kate at her side, Kate's hot breath caressing the shell of her ear. Kate moved forward slowly, enticingly. Her breasts brushed against Megan's arm and she moaned into Megan's ear. Her arms came up to encircle Megan and her lips found the sensitive spot below her employee's ear. Megan's sharp intake of breath indicated it had its usual effect.

Lips trailing higher, she captured Megan's ear lobe between her teeth and tugged gently resulting in a throaty moan. Chuckling quietly Kate murmured to her lover.

"Are you really going to make me beg?"

Megan allowed herself a small smirk for a fraction of a second. Then she turned, grabbed Kate and swung her around, lifting her to sit on the desk. Kate let out a startled gasp that was quickly smothered by Megan's lips. She pushed forward, feeling Kate spread her legs slightly to accommodate her. Megan trailed her hands up and down the blonde's sides and felt hands tangling in her hair as she joined their tongues together. Kate moaned and Megan pulled her even closer, wanting to feel her body.

Breaking away Megan took in a deep breath and watched Kate's slightly stunned and glassy-eyed expression. "Maybe later," she replied teasingly before one of her hands slipped under Kate's top and moved over the smooth skin to cup her boss's breast. Kate moaned, tipping her head back and exposing her neck to Megan's unmerciful lips, tongue, and teeth.

Megan leaned forward, kissing Kate's neck gently at first before suddenly sucking harshly. Her fingers found the nipple they had been searching for and she tugged slightly through Kate's bra. Growling at the fabric blocking her, Megan's left hand slipped under Kate's shirt and traced her spine upwards until finding the bra strap. Kate whimpered slightly as Megan's teeth grazed her neck. The small sound broke the last of Megan's control and she pulled back, swiftly unhooking the bra and using her other hand to tug sharply at Kate's blouse. Buttons flew off as Megan divested Kate of both ruined blouse and bra. With nothing to limit her access to Kate's chest now, Megan pushed the papers off the desk and onto the floor before making eye contact with Kate and slowly lowering her backwards.

Kate ran her hands up and down Megan's sides, toying with the fabric of her pants. She ran her hands over Megan's ass and pulled her forwards until Megan was bent over the table, their lips millimetres apart. Kate kissed Megan gently before she began kissing her way down Kate's body. Left hand occupied with Kate's nipple, teasing and pulling it, Megan's mouth fastened over her right breast. Megan's tongue swirled the already pebbled nipple and she raked her teeth across it gently before she tugged. Kate moaned loudly into the quiet of the office, her back arching.

Megan loved Kate's breasts; their fullness and pertness, Kate's loud, erotic responses to her nipples being tugged and teased. However, there was something she loved ever more.

Right hand slipping down Kate's body, Megan stroked across her thigh before pushing the skirt up around her hips. Small whimpers and occasional moans made their way out of Kate's mouth. Her head was thrown back, hair spilling over the edge of the desk. One hand clasped the back of Megan's head, holding her mouth to Kate's nipple, the other hand clawing at the fabric of Megan's top.

"Please," Kate murmured slightly, lifting her hips slightly, "Megan, please! Touch me!"

Megan obeyed quickly, a thrill shooting through her at the desperate need in Kate's voice and the knowledge that she could make the blonde lose control so easily. Her fingers danced along the milky skin of Kate's thigh before reaching the satin barrier, already soaked with Kate's juices. She swiped her finger up the bridge and Kate jerked, moaning slightly.

Releasing Kate's nipple from her mouth Megan moved back slightly, left hand now moving down Kate's body. Megan hooked her fingers into the top of Kate's panties and pulled them down. Kate gasped at the cool air and shifted towards Megan, wanting to be touched. She let go of her subordinate and used her elbows to lift herself up and watch.

With a smirk Megan moved forward, kissing Kate's mound and moving a single digit across the ridge. She swirled the finger, listening to Kate's uneven breathing and breathy moans, before kissing downward again. Kneeling, Megan tugged Kate forward until she was at the edge of the desk. Her tongue reached out and she moaned at the taste of Kate. Licking up and down at a very slow, relaxed pace she carefully avoided the small nub that would give the most pleasure. Hips beginning to move, Kate sought more pressure but with each roll Megan would move back. She kept it gentle and slow, teasing her lover.

This went on for what seemed like a lifetime to Kate, sweat breaking out as she desperately tried to get Megan to do what she wanted, to touch her where she needed. In any other situation she would have ordered Megan to comply with her wishes, but Kate knew now was not the time to be the boss.

"Please!" Kate moaned, "Oh God, Megan, please! I need you…" she trailed off with another moan as the tongue swiped at her more firmly.

"What do you need, Kate?" Megan murmured as she drew back and stared in the heavily-lidded eyes.

"P-please… oh, God, Megan! Inside, I need you inside!" she practically sobbed, lifting her hips impatiently.

Megan hid her smirk by fastening her lips over Kate's swollen clit and sucking, a single finger slipping inside. Kate's walls suddenly clasped the finger, drawing it deeper into her as her hips began rolling with more force than before. It reminded Megan of their first time together; her first time with a woman.

The sensation had been all-encompassing – Kate's slick walls drawing her deeper in, the feeling of being surrounded by her hot, wet flesh. The smell and the taste were surprisingly sweet and absolutely addictive. Megan had known that she would never want to be with anyone else from that moment onwards.

Kate's keening groan brought her back to the present and she drew back, tongue swirling around her clit. Megan suddenly pushed back into Kate with three fingers and knew from the short, sharp scream that she'd done the right thing. She began pumping the fingers in and out of her boss, Kate's hips undulating in time with the fast rhythm.

"Ohgodohgodohgod!" Kate gasped out, head thrown back and sweat glistening on her body. With the skirt bunched around her hips, hair a mess and chest heaving, Megan thought she had never been more beautiful.

Megan curled the fingers upward, searching out that special spot that would make her come undone. She found it at last and, pushing harder and as deep as possible, Megan crazed her teeth of Kate's clit before sucking.

Kate's hands were suddenly on Megan's shoulders, nails digging in and a scream tearing through her throat as she climaxed. The sensations washed through her body in waves before eventually, shuddering, she came back down to Earth. Megan was above her, smiling down at her.

"Hi," Kate muttered with a small smile, throat sore.

"Hi," Megan responded, leaning down to kiss Kate, "We need to go – I think I just heard someone going to call security because they heard a scream. You're no good at keeping quiet."

They dressed quickly, Kate pulling on the ruined blouse and stuffing her bra in her coat pocket. Hurrying to the elevator, Kate whispered to her lover, "When we get home, I'm going to tie you to the bed, and I'm going to tease you for at least two hours. At the end, depending on how good you've been, I might let you come."

Megan felt a shiver go down her spine and smiled in response, linking her hand with Kate's. She couldn't wait.

_**A/N:**_** It's been ages since I've written smut, so apologies if it's shite. Practice smut for the main story!**


End file.
